


Крайние меры

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Могут ли нарушенные клятвы стать благом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крайние меры

Утреннее солнце течет сквозь веки Сквало, и перед закрытыми глазами все малиновое, желтовато-рыжее. Он потягивается, медленно разминая застывшие мышцы. Такие спокойные тихие утра, когда не надо никуда торопиться, думать о предстоящей миссии, случаются в его жизни так редко, что он наслаждается каждым мигом.  
Занзас что-то тихо бормочет во сне, и Сквало открывает глаза, смотрит на него сквозь полуопущенные ресницы – солнце слепит. В его свете Занзас весь золотой, шрамы на лопатках, на боку, на плече темнеют на коже будто патина, Сквало знает их все на память и может, наверное, проследить кончиками пальцев, губами даже с закрытыми глазами. Между лопаток Занзаса лежит истрепанное, помятое во сне лазоревое перо из его прически. Должно быть, это щекотно – смуглые лопатки и загривок иногда подрагивают во сне. Склонившись, Сквало сдувает перо, а потом осторожно отстраняется, выбираясь из постели.  
Сквозь открытые окна в комнату врывается солнце - и горьковато-освежающие запахи моря и сада. Сквало вновь потягивается – внутри удивительно легко, но как-то беспокойно. Утренний прохладно-солоноватый бриз оглаживает его лопатки, трогает затылок, и Сквало запускает пальцы в волосы, чтобы расплести косу. Торчащие во все стороны пряди щекочут ладонь и уши, мягко, невесомо задевают шею. Они совсем короткие. Сквало несколько раз недоверчиво пропускает их меж пальцев и срывается с места.  
Зеркало в ванной отражает неровно обкромсанные, торчащие во все стороны пряди. Справа они почти касаются плеча, а слева едва прикрывают ухо. Сквало впивается пальцами в собственные волосы, тянет, рыча от ярости.  
– Чертов босс! – больше и некому – будто бы два опытных убийцы могли не проснуться, когда кто-то зашел в комнату. – У тебя дерьмо вместо мозгов.  
Колено Сквало въезжает растерянно-сонному Занзасу в бок с такой силой, что тот скатывается с кровати.  
– Совсем охуел? – глухо спрашивает он, перекатываясь и оказываясь на ногах одним плавным движением.  
– Да нет, это ты охуел! – Сквало бьет коротко, без замаха, чувствуя, как под ребрами влажно колышется темная душная ярость. – Нахера ты это сделал?  
Он отступает на шаг и дергает себя за волосы.  
– Это было необходимо, – Занзаса слегка качает – Сквало не пожалел сил.  
– Необходимо? – злость внутри такая странная, непривычная, ничуть не похожая на обычный горячий комок. Она колышется мутным болотом, утягивает Сквало все глубже, и перед глазами плывет зеленоватая пелена. – Вот ведь сукин сын. Я же сказал, что не буду стричься, пока помогаю тебе. Если моя помощь больше не требуется, есть более простые способы сообщить об этом.  
Хотя бы не такие унизительные. Сквало горбится, глядя из-под драной, клочковато-неровной челки – парикмахер из Занзаса оказался неважный. Сквало пошатывает, опять болит отсутствующая рука, как бывало в первую пару лет после ранения. Сейчас он снова чувствует, как каждый проклятый палец, каждое сухожилие пылают огнем.  
– Ты мастер поспешных выводов, мусор, – Занзас делает шаг к нему. Но Сквало отступает, легко и пружинисто, примериваясь для нового удара. Ему хочется ощутить, как сминается под кулаком чужая плоть, как хрустят кости, хочется ссадить костяшки до тупой ноющей боли. Занзас прыгает на него с места одним резким движением. Слишком медленно. После Колыбели его мышцы так и не оправились, Сквало частенько приходится разминать их жесткие, закаменелые жгуты, слушая слабые болезненные вдохи сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Приходилось.  
Сейчас он ускользает от захвата и выставляет колено. Занзаса сгибает, будто сломанную марионетку, и у Сквало тесно в груди, будто это его ударили под дых. Качнув головой – короткие пряди непривычно щекочут шею – Сквало отступает, смотрит на Занзаса, скалясь зло и хмуро, без особого задора.  
Занзас поднимается, сгибаясь немного неловко. Смуглый, жесткий на фоне окна он превращается в угловатую хищную тень. Сквало задирает подбородок, щурится на свет.  
– У тебя ест два варианта, мусор, – глаза Занзаса горят алым, а пальцы светятся изнутри. У Сквало немного немеет в груди, потому что ярость Занзаса ощущается на коже тяжелым, давящим жаром. – Или ты дослушаешь меня, или сдохнешь.  
Сквало сглатывает горькую слюну. Взгляд Занзаса так тверд, что не верить ему невозможно.  
– Было бы что слушать, – Сквало отворачивается и кривит рот в злой ядовитой усмешке. – Я дал тебе клятву.  
– Клятву? – Занзас медленно подходит к нему, впереди, будто арьергард войска, плывёт волна густого красноватого жара. – Да заебала меня твоя клятва. И твои патлы заебали.  
Сквало вздергивает верхнюю губу и болезненно морщится. Еще вчера ночью Занзас путался пальцами в волосах Сквало, касался губами, пропуская пряди сквозь ладонь.  
– Я же сказал…  
– Заткнись, мусор, и слушай, – Занзас подходит еще ближе – так близко, что раскаленные яростью взгляды сталкиваются почти физически. – Ты ведешь себя, как сопливый мальчишка. Я-то надеялся, что после проигрыша Саваде ты заткнешься.  
Сквало делает шаг назад – слишком горячее пламя, слишком знакомый запах исходит от Занзаса, слишком жарко чужое дыхание на излете касается щеки. Его скручивает от возбуждения, и хочется вбить Занзасу его слова в глотку и добавить туда же свой член, чтобы он, наконец, заткнулся.  
– Ты в любой момент мог послать меня, – Сквало закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, как перед особенным выпадом клинка. Кончики пальцев звенят и вибрируют от напряжения.  
– Ты в любой момент мог свалить, если тебя держало только желание помочь мне получить Вонголу. – Сквало казалось, что время таких споров прошло лет пять назад. Неприятная ошибка. Он отступает на шаг, оглядывает Занзаса с ног до головы. Он поджарый, мускулистый, боевая стойка чуть неправильная – шрамы запятнали его тело не только снаружи, но и внутри, теперь его слегка клонит влево во время рукопашной. А стреляет он с левой все так же без промаха. Сквало хорошо знает, как пахнут его волосы, каковы на ощупь кончики его пальцев, как напрягается его горло, когда он входит в Сквало или, наоборот, прогибается под ним. Все выражения лица Занзаса, ранние морщинки возле бровей и губ, жесты и изменения тона изучены, запомнены и сохранены.  
Сквало смотрит немного растеряно и сглатывает противную кислую слюну. В животе тянет от злости в смеси с острым, холодным разочарованием и идиотским, никак не проходящим возбуждением.  
– Только из-за Вонголы? – почти рычит он. – У тебя мозги сгнили, чертов придурок! – Он даже чуть наклоняется вперед.  
Из окна душно тянет цветущим миндалем и горьким кипарисом, а у Сквало кружится голова от пряного запаха пота и пламени, а еще от вида красновато светящихся глаз Занзаса, в которых – в самой их глубине – тонет какое-то странное, незнакомо открытое выражение. Видимо, на лице Сквало что-то отражается, потому что Занзас отворачивается, отодвигается.  
– Мне не нужно, чтобы ты был здесь ради своей поспешной, необдуманной детской клятвы. Поэтому я решил освободить тебя от обязательств.  
Сквало опускает веки и коротко встряхивает головой, отбрасывая лезущие в глаза пряди. Хорошо забытый юношеский жест. Секунду он молчит, а потом бьет Занзаса в ухо – коротко, резко, без замаха, прыгает сверху, болезненно ударяясь коленями об пол. Они кубарем катятся по ковру, и хоть Занзас тяжлее, Сквало изворачивается, как дикий кот, пытаясь вцепиться в чужую глотку. Наконец, горячее тело оказывается под ним, и Сквало стискивает сведенные судорогой пальцы, сжимает их до пляшущих перед глазами красных кругов, до прерывающегося дыхания. Взгляд Занзаса из-под темных слипшихся ресниц придавливает горло самому Сквало, он ерзает на месте, пытаясь сжать сильнее, неловко оскальзываясь искусственной рукой в перчатке. Голыми бедрами – никто из них так и не удосужился одеться – он чувствует, как трясутся мышцы живота Занзаса, то расслабляясь, то напрягаясь.  
– Если ты, сука действительно думаешь, что я с тобой, потому что, – он сглатывает и чуть расслабляет руки, видя, как неудержимо закатываются глаза Занзаса, – ляпнул что-то такое, сходя с ума от гормонального бума пятнадцать лет назад, то ты просто идиот.  
Он сползает ниже, вздрагивает, как в лихорадке, чувствуя, что Занзас тоже возбужден. Приподнявшись, Сквало заводит руку за спину, помогая себе и резко, на выдохе опускается на его член. Занзас дышит припадочно, не в силах даже застонать, ему все еще не хватает воздуха, и Сквало с душной злостью в груди, соскальзывает по его члену, чуть откидываясь назад. Чужая грудь и бедра под ним ходят ходуном, и Сквало торопится, двигается рывками, будто продолжая их драку, нанося удар за ударом. Занзас стонет, его ладони сжимают бедра Сквало, дергают его.  
– Сука, – Сквало вцепляется в его руки. Перед глазами пляшут искры, раскаленные, золотые, будто пламя Солнца, а Сквало ловит их приоткрытыми в стоне губами. Ему хочется соскользнуть с члена и снова сдавить горло Занзаса, но возбуждение только подстегивает его, заставляет цепляться за руку Занзаса. Тот запрокидывает голову и вслепую тянется к члену Сквало, сжимая головку именно так, как он любит, касаясь именно теми способами, от которых сносит крышу, и бедра Сквало конвульсивно дергаются. Сквало выплевывает ругательство за ругательством, неосознанно, обрывая слова на полувздохе, но не может остановить накатывающий оргазм. Под ним хрипло стонет Занзас, и Сквало падает – в пропасть, в жаркую волну и вдребезги разбивается о чужое раскаленное тело.  
– Надеюсь, эта тема исчерпана, – Сквало жмурится, не желая открывать глаза.  
– Да, – Занзас долго молчит, а потом тянет его за одну из слишком длинных прядей, – только у меня есть просьба. – Слово "просьба" Занзас произносит так, что звучит оно как "приказ-и-только-посмей-сука-отказаться".  
– Что еще за просьба?  
– Отрасти волосы.  
– Что? – Сквало хочется врезать ему. А потом еще раз. – Ты сам обрезал их, так почему же просишь?!  
– Мне они нравились, – Занзас пожимает плечами, и Сквало откидывает голову ему на плечо и хохочет, не в силах остановиться и чувствуя себя пятнадцатилетним подростком.


End file.
